


weathering the storm

by nowweareunstoppable



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Team as Family, This can be read as gen, just punching things, or as pre-OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowweareunstoppable/pseuds/nowweareunstoppable
Summary: “This is my house, my family,” her mom gritted out between clenched teeth, “and that… lifestyle has no place here. Despite how I may have failed with you, I am trying to raise your brothers to be good men.”Trini reeled like she’d actually been struck. She asked for it, she supposed, but that didn’t make it any easier to stomach.





	

It was truly amazing how Trini’s mom could simultaneously be pissed at her for not wanting to talk and in the same moment, not want to hear what she was actually trying to say. A god-given gift, really.

“Trini, I just want you to say more than two words to me at a time, is that too much to ask?” Her mom said, dogging Trini’s steps around the kitchen and cutting off her escape path to her room.

“The instant I say something you start accusing me!” Trini clenched her teeth, “You implied that my friends are criminals, Mom, that is not okay.” 

She wished, not for the first time, that she could tell the truth about what she and the other Rangers were in a way that would make her mom actually believe her this time. Then she wouldn’t make backhanded comments anymore about the way Trini dressed or who she spent time with. Maybe she’d be thankful, or even proud.

“I wasn’t saying that they were criminals, I was merely pointing out that you don’t spend any time at home anymore, and you’ve had detention for three straight weeks now.” Her mom threw up her arms, “What exactly am I supposed to think?”

Trini rolled her eyes, trying to let the allegations deflect instead of sting, but her mom stepped forward into Trini’s space again and said something that pierces past her walls.

“And I don’t think it’s good for you to be associating so much with that girl. We’ve talked about this.”

Trini went rigid, and she could feel the Morphing Grid fizzle under her skin, responding to her spiking heart rate. To let her armor curl over her, hide her from this, would so tempting but she shoved it down.

Fists balled, she turned back towards her mom. “What exactly are you trying to say?”

Her mom flushed, eyes darting away and to the ground. Skirting around saying what she really means, like always.

“No, Mom, what?” Trini is the one that pushes forward this time. “I’ve told you dozens of times that Kim is just my friend, but what if she wasn’t? What exactly are you so scared of?”

Her mom’s jaw muscles jumped beneath her skin and for a moment, all Trini wants to do is run upstairs and hide under her bed like she used to when she was little. But, the period in her life when curling up under a dusty box spring made her feel safe is long spent.

“This is my house, my family,” her mom gritted out between clenched teeth, “and that… _lifestyle_ has no place here. Despite how I may have failed with you, I am trying to raise your brothers to be good men.”

Trini reeled like she’d actually been struck. She asked for it, she supposed, but that didn’t make it any easier to stomach. To see the mask come down and hear what her mom really thought after months and months of dancing around the topic was jarring. Trini wanted to spin back time and shove the words back into her mom’s mouth, down so deep that they’d both forget about them. Better to just speculate than to hear the truth, as it turned out.

Her mom must have seen something in her face because she said, “I’m just trying to help you, Trini. I want to do what’s best for you; to have you live a happy, fulfilling life.”

Trini’s heart is beating so fast that she wonders if the other Rangers can feel it. Their bond was steadily strengthening and sometimes she swore she was starting to feel wisps of sensation from them. A tiny thrill when Billy cracked a problem, or a spike of joy from Zack when he pulled off a new move against Jason. Affection from Kim when they scrapped over the last bit of smore at the campfire. She clung to them now, trying to hold them tight enough to herself so that she didn’t fly apart.

A good idea would be to just shut up, and retreat to lick her wounds, but for someone who doesn’t like to talk, at this moment Trini can’t seem to stop herself, “Mom, what if what ends up making me happy is being with a woman? What do you want then?”

Her mom opened her mouth and then closed it again. Trini could see that she was struggling. That this was hurting both of them. Finally, she shook her head and whispered, “We all have our challenges to overcome.”

“Jesus Christ,” Trini choked out. She felt numb.

Her mom shook her head and sighed, then flicked her hand at the door, like Trini was a fucking dog or something. “Maybe you should leave for awhile. Dad is going to be home with your brothers any time now. They don’t need to hear any of this.”

All Trini had wanted to do a few minutes ago was leave, but now that she’d been given a dismissal, it felt like a punch to the gut.

“Fine.” She slammed out the door, barely remembering to hold back her new strength. As soon as she’d gotten out of sight of the kitchen window, Trini busted out her super speed and took off.

To say the weather sucked would be an understatement. The sky was alternating between spitting rain and misting cold, clammy damp all over everything. It was hard to tell from the solid grey sky, but the sun was beginning to slink down under the horizon, taking its meager warmth with it.

Whatever. Trini sort of wished she’d grabbed her beanie, or you know, a jacket, but there was no way in hell she was stepping foot back in that house tonight.

The trails through the mountain passes were slippery and by the time she reached her cliff top spot, she felt perpetually off balance, one wrong step away from falling. Trini sat down hard with her back against a tree but her heart kept thundering in her ears and her lungs were stuttering out a disjointed staccato beat.

The tree was solid against her but didn’t offer much cover from the rain. She was already wet from her run but after a few minutes her t-shirt was soaked through. Good thing it wasn’t white. Silver lining, she supposed.

After what seemed like ages, the panicky feeling finally faded. Trini felt hollow in the wake it left behind, though. Numb, just like she had back in the kitchen.

Her mom was wrong, wasn’t she? Plenty of girls married other girls and had awesome, happy lives. Didn’t they? Or… or was it truly a moral failing? A depraved lifestyle choice? Even though it wasn’t a fucking choice, Trini thought. A snarl ripped its way out of her and she slammed her open hand against the ground. The force of it rippled up through her arm and it was the first controllable thing she’d felt in over an hour. 

So Trini did it again. Then she raised up on her knees and turned to drive her fist into the tree. This time it brought pain, but it was her own pain, given to herself. Again. The bark splintered. Again. The tree creaked in an almost human-esque expression of brokenness and it was this that finally stopped her. The tree hadn’t done anything to her. In fact, it had given her a safe spot to sit and in return she nearly broke it in half. The anger left so quickly that it was hard to believe she’d even been mad enough to do it in the first place.

Trini stumbled backwards and fell on her ass in the mud. The rain beat a steady thrum down onto her forehead and she lifted her bloodied fists and split knuckles up, an offering, letting the rain start to rinse the mess away. Jason was going to be upset with her; the Morphing Grid helped them heal faster than normal humans, but it definitely didn’t happen instantaneously. 

The sting of her hands brought her back to reality. She wasn’t depraved, or lacking in some way. Trini scowled up into the rain. _She wasn’t_. Trini thought of the way she felt the first time she kissed a girl; like a sparkler had lit up in her chest. Or the way she couldn’t help it when a goofy grin slid over her face whenever Kim offered her a hand up during training. Sometimes she’d forget her own new strength and would tug Trini right off her feet and they’d laugh so hard they’d have to sit down. Those weren’t bad feelings at all. How could people not realize that? The two warring viewpoints sat heavy in her gut.

Also, Trini was really, really cold. It was pretty dark out now and her wet shirt and jeans were not cutting it. She’d sort of planned on just sleeping out here until the sun came up and it was time for Ranger training, but her muscles were starting to cramp from how hard she was shivering. 

She thought of her friends again, Billy’s smile and the way Zack and Kim’s spar sessions always ended up devolving into playful wrestling, much to Jason’s chagrin. Suddenly, she ached so hard for them that it took her breath away. Trini fumbled in her pocket for her phone, hoping the rain hadn’t leaked in under her case.

Her fingers were clumsy with cold and rapidly swelling bruises but she managed to tap out a quick text to the group chat in between wracking shivers.

_‘Can someone come get me’_

Jason responded first, only after a few seconds, _‘Are you okay? Where are you?’_

Rain dripped off the tip of her nose onto her phone screen as she clumsily tried to text back, _‘cliff, on thhe moutnain’_

Zack chimed next, _‘i know where she is, im close by i can go get her’_

Kim then, _‘Leaving my house now, I’ll meet you there Zack’_

Ah, that’s right, Kim lived just over the next pass. Zack was probably hanging out in his railroad car, so that meant they’d both be here soon. Jason asked again if she was okay but her fingers wouldn’t listen to her so she didn’t reply.

Billy’s name finally popped up, smeared by the rain, _‘Pick me up Jason’_

Jason, _‘Already on my way, Billy. I’ll be at the foot of the mountain in ten, just get her down to the road if you guys can.’_

Trini was beginning to suspect she was kind of out of it because she didn’t even hear Zack until he was crouched down beside her. It must’ve been a few minutes since she’d sent the text, though it didn’t feel like it.

“Hey, Crazy Girl. What are you doing out here in the rain?” She startled at the unexpected voice but Zack placed his hand gently between her shoulder blades and once she realized what was going on she sunk gratefully back into his touch.

“Trini?” Oh yeah, she hadn’t answered him.

“’M fine,” She said dismissively with a wave of her swollen hand in his general direction.

It was a rare moment when Zack wasn’t smiling or teasing in some way, so his worried silence made her turn to meet his eyes. He was wearing his favorite black jacket and a grey knit hat pulled down low over his forehead to keep the rain off.

“How long have you been out here? You’re soaked.”

Trini shrugged. “I dunno. What time is it?”

“Like after 8oclock. Can you stand up? You need to get out of your wet clothes.”

With a scowl, Trini mumbled, “Told you, I’m fine.” That was enough talking now. Whenever she opened her mouth her teeth clacked together. She couldn’t stop shaking.

Zack sighed, “That’s not exactly what I asked, dude.” He stood up and grabbed her underneath her armpits. Trini wanted to tense and tear out of his grip, she did not like being manhandled like some little kid, but as he lifted she got caught in a spin of dizziness. By the time the spots in front of her eyes cleared away, Zack had her on her feet.

This time, she did hear someone approaching, so when Kim breaks out of the trees to their left, Trini is already looking at her. Kim is a force. A driving force, a pulling force, a force of nature, whatever you wanted to call it, Kim was it. If Kim hadn’t pulled her over the cliff that day, months ago now, Trini honestly couldn’t say if she would have gone back. It’s good to see her.

Trini must look sort of out of it, or at least pitiful enough that Kim directed her questions to Zack instead of her.

“Is she okay? What happened? Is she _bleeding_?”

Zack lifts his hands to fend them off and without his support Trini starts to reel. Standing up made blood rush down into her toes again and they hurt with a sort of prickly throb that was entirely uncomfortable.

Kim darted forward to slide an arm around her waist at the same time Zack grabbed at her wrist. They bracket her and she wondered how she’d ever felt safe without being surrounded by these people. Maybe she hadn’t.

“Not sure, Kim. She’s not talking much.”

Kim, bless her heart, didn’t ask any more questions. It’s not that Trini didn’t like to talk, it just sometimes felt like the words she had in her head were a thousand miles away from her mouth and there was just no way for them to cross the distance. She’d spent so many years moving schools and it didn’t take long for her to learn that making friends made a move that much harder. So she stopped talking to people. Sometime during that period, she’d fallen out of practice and talking to anyone, her family, her teachers, became impossibly hard. 

Coming to Angel Grove and literally falling into the mess that was her Ranger team was the first time in a long while that she wanted to try and make an effort again. As it turned out, she missed talking to people.

Right now though, Trini truly didn’t want to talk. She’d rather punch a hundred more trees than relive the argument with her mom, and Kim seemed to sense it.

“Take your shirt off, Trini. You’re going to get hypothermia.”

Why was everybody so hell bent on seeing her boobs? In their defense, on any other day Trini wouldn’t mind but she was feeling rather shitty at the moment. Zack shrugged out of his jacket and then started to pull off his baggy grey sweater. Only the promise of putting on that wooly monstrosity made Trini start to finally take her own shirt off.

It was suctioned to her skin and after she fumbled twice trying to grab the hem with her numb fingers, Kim stepped around her to help her tug it off over her head.

“Not the way I thought this would happen,” she mumbled. It was a struggle to force the words out but it was worth it from the surprised snort that Kim let out.

Zack chuckled too, “Ah, she’s back!”

He made quick worth of dressing her in his sweater and then put his jacket back on over his undershirt. All of their phones chimed at once and Zack pulled his out to check while Kim ushered for Trini to climb up onto her, piggyback style. Trini was too busy balling up the laughably long sleeves of Zack’s sweater around her frozen hands to put up much of a fight and in a few moments Trini was snuggly settled against her back.

“Jason and Billy are here,” Zack said and stashed his phone back in his pocket, “Let’s go.”

They had to run a little slower than they were capable of so that Trini didn’t get jostled too bad and nobody slipped on the wet rocks and broke their neck, but they still made quick time down to the road. By the time Jason’s truck came into view, Trini had huddled herself as close to Kim as possible. The presence of the other girl’s body heat made her realize just how cold and wet she actually was. It was a testament to how worried she’d made Kim that the other girl didn’t complain when Trini burrowed her icy nose into the nape of Kim’s neck.

Billy was waiting outside the truck, peering up into the woods for them. When he caught sight of Zack leading the pack he clapped once and jogged around the front of the truck to open the back door for them.

“Are you guys okay? How’s Trini?” Jason asked, poking his head out of the driver’s window.

“We haven’t gotten much other than she’s ‘fine’ and has been dreaming about Kim taking her shirt off,” Zack replied. Trini growled, not bothering to pick her face up from Kim’s warm skin and took a halfhearted swing in Zack’s general direction. However, Jason’s arm shot out and grabbed her wrist before she could make contact.

“Are you _bleeding_?” He sounded like Kim. 

Kim seemed to think so too because she huffed impatiently, “Yes and it doesn’t look serious, but we don’t know why. Everyone just get back into the truck so we can go. It’s freezing out here. I think Trini may have like, mild hypothermia. She’s acting weird.”

Billy hopped back in the passenger seat and Zack climbed in the back and reached his arms out to Kim and Trini. “Alright, hand her over.”

Kim walked backwards until Trini’s butt was on the seat but after that she refused to loosen her grip on Kim. She didn’t really know why, exactly, other than Kim was warm and it felt good to have someone carry her around. 

“Aw, c’mon Trini, please let go,” Kim coaxed, “I bet Jason has the heaters on high, and it’s not raining in there and you’ll have me _and_ Zack to keep you warm.”

Hmm, she drove a hard bargain. Trini still made Zack’s life difficult as he tried to pry her off of Kim’s back but she eventually relinquished her hold and allowed Kim to follow her into the backseat and shut the door.

The hush of the truck compared to the wind and rain of the last few hours seemed like a suffocating silence. Trini was suddenly struck with embarrassment. She’d dragged all her friends out of their homes all because she freaked out over some stupid argument with her mom, and now her wet pants were soaking into Jason’s seats and she was pretty sure she even got a few smears of blood on the front of Kim’s jacket.

Jason hooked an arm over Billy’s seat so he could turn and look at her. When he opened his mouth to say something, probably ask more questions, she tucked her face into Zack’s shoulder, humiliation be damned. 

Surprisingly, it was Billy that interrupted him, “Try yes or no questions.” Maybe not so surprisingly; she knew going nonverbal was something that happened to Billy occasionally and they all had learned to take it in stride. Again, Trini felt ashamed that she was making things so difficult for everyone but it felt like the second she answered even one question, the rest would just flood out and she wasn’t sure she was ready for everyone to know.

“Did someone hurt you?” Well, yeah, her mom had made her feel pretty shitty, but Trini knew Jason was asking about her hands. She shook her head no, still buried in Zack’s shoulder. Kim scooted over so her front was pressed against Trini’s side, and Trini couldn’t help but relax back into the warmth of her friend. Zack wrapped one of his lanky arms over her and Kim’s shoulders, and again, how had Trini ever managed to function without this?

“Okay. We can figure the rest out later.” God bless you, Fearless Leader. Jason switched on the radio and that helped fill up the thick silence that threatened to make her spill everything. Billy promptly switched it to a country station, ignoring the groans from the rest of his team.

“Let’s go to my house. My dad’s home but he should be working in his office and the basement is free,” Kim said. Trini could feel the rumble of her voice from where Kim’s chin rested on her shoulder.

Billy reached back as Jason started to drive and made sure everyone was buckled (“Jason and I don’t have the best driving track records.”) and instead of facing forwards again, he took one of Trini’s hands and started to warm it between his own. Generally, everyone let Billy initiate contact and not the other way around, so Trini didn’t deny the satisfaction that thrummed up in response.

As they turned into Kim’s driveway, Billy absentmindedly pressed his lips to one of her hands, and it made her flood with a warmth that had less to do with body heat and more with genuine affection.

“You feeling warmer now?” Zack asked and even though it was a yes or no question Trini’s head felt a little more normal now, though the rest of her was still damp and slightly miserable, and she was able to actually reply, “Yeah. I really want to not be wearing these wet pants anymore, though.”

Kim knocked her forehead lightly against Trini’s and then opened the door of the truck, “I can handle that.” It was only after Jason’s smirk and Zack crowing in delight that Kim seemed to realize the implications of what she said. She rolled her eyes, “Shut up, assholes. I meant that I have sweatpants she can wear,” but there was a hint of a flush across her cheekbones.

A few minutes later found everyone piled onto the couch in Kim’s basement arguing over what Netflix show to put on. Trini was finally starting to get back to feeling like an actual human instead of a popsicle; she still had Zack’s ginormous sweatshirt on and a pair of Kim’s pink sweatpants (with the cuffs rolled up twice so that they didn’t drag on the floor) and the other Rangers had made it their mission to not leave one part of her un-cuddled.

It’s not that they weren’t usually affectionate with one another, because they definitely were, but it tended to manifest in play fighting and gentle headlocks and an occasional back breaking hug if they hadn’t seen each other over the weekend.

This, a genuine puppy pile, was new. Jason was curled around her back like a protective comma, and both of their heads were resting in Billy’s lap. Their legs were draped over Kim and she had her hand curled around Trini’s foot. Zack had tugged an ancient beanbag over and was sitting with his back against the couch, his head resting in the curve of Trini’s hipbones. Kim was gently playing with his hair and Trini fully expected Zack to start purring any second.

Honestly, Trini felt so goddamned loved it was hard to believe only a half hour ago, she was bleeding and nearly hypothermic alone in the woods. She’d forgotten what it was like to have friends. Actual friends, not just people to sit by in history class or nodded to in the hallways. The last time she’d had friends was the summer she’d spent in Michigan a few years ago. Trini cried for days after her family moved again. She nuzzled her face into Billy’s leg and he patted her head in response, which made Jason chuckle against her back.

“Come on guys, I promise Stranger Things is so good!”

“No way, I am not watching anything scary right now.”

“Oh my god, Jason, it’s not scary. It’s about kids running around in the eighties,” Kim huffed.

“Like hell it isn’t, last time you made me watch it that little bald kid killed like three people.”

“That’s it,” Zack snagged the remote out of Kim’s hand, “We’re watching Parks and Recreation.”

It was halfway through the episode before everyone stopped squabbling and actually started watching. It was after the third episode that something started to swell inside Trini. She’d never really understood the phrase ‘burst into tears’ because it wasn’t like tears came out particularly forcefully, no matter how hard someone sobbed, but maybe burst was referring to the suddenness of it all. Because when Trini started to cry in the middle of the ‘Treat Yo Self’ scene, it surprised the hell out of her.

So, whatever had been swelling up inside of her, it burst without any warning and now she was bawling into the collar of Zack’s sweater, trying to muffle her gasps.

They’d all been so patient with her, from the moment she met them. They let her love them at her own pace and never rushed her, aside from maybe Kim pushing her off a cliff. Even now, their patience astounded her as they simply tightened ranks around her and didn’t ask.

Zack muted the tv.

“You’re okay, Trini, you’re okay,” Kim murmured.

But she wasn’t, not really, because when you squashed bad shit down it never seemed to disappear. It just festered and rotted you from the inside out. This time, though, she wanted to tell. Or maybe she didn’t want to, but they made her feel like she could.

It was still scary. She tried to say something but choked on it. Laying down felt too vulnerable, so she tugged out of Jason’s grip and sat up. 

She sucked in a few watery breathes and fiddled with the clean bandages that were wrapped around her knuckles until Billy gently pulled her hand away. 

“Okay,” one more breath, “Okay, so my mom’s a dick. That’s really all this is about. She’s just-” another breath, more of a gasp as a sob threatened to crest, “she’s just a-a fucking dick.”

Jason rose to sit next to her, “What did she say.” His voice was low, dangerous and for an instant, Trini could see exactly why the red coin chose him.

“She just kept digging on you guys, making those stupid backhanded comments like she always does. I should have just left it alone but I didn’t, and then she told me I should stop spending so much time with Kim,” Kim visibly hardened when she heard her name, “that we’ve talked about this.”

Billy’s hands were fists, tapping steadily on the armrest.

Trini’s hands were fists, too, curled up inside her too-big sweater. “She pretty much said that basically my whole existence is a failure because of my ‘lifestyle’ and that,” and here a sob did escape, “that being around me isn’t good for my little brothers. That I should leave.”

Zack was breathing hard from his place on the floor; she could see his shoulders trembling.

“And you know what the must fucked up thing of all is?” Trini scoffed but it had no sting, she just sounded sad. Her hand was hurting again but when she glanced down to check, it was Kim grasping her wrist so hard it was cutting off blood flow. “She thinks she’s trying to help me, and that I can still be a good, moral person if I just… try hard enough.”

Ripping these words out of her head and thrusting them into the open air made them feel so real, like all of the shame inside of her was suddenly on display, but at the same time this new tangibility made Trini realize just how ridiculous her mom sounded. 

“She’s wrong; you know that Trini, don’t you? Sexuality is not a choice and there’s absolutely no evidence that alternate sexualities affect children in any negative ways. Your mom doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” Billy said, his words rapid firing to the rhythm of his fist.

“I’m sorry,” Kim whispered. “This is my fault. I shouldn’t have hugged you goodbye when I walked you home yesterday. I knew how your family was and I did it anyway-”

“No,” Trini interrupted, “Don’t ever apologize for that. Billy’s right and she’s wrong. Hugging my friend isn’t a goddamn criminal offense. And neither is kissing a girl, or fucking a girl, or marrying a girl.” She spat the words, but they felt good coming up, like fire burning out the rot of shame that liked to settle, tucked deep beneath her ribs. Not anymore.

Jason nodded and his eyes were fire, too. ‘I would die for you’ she remembers them all saying, I would die for you. In this moment, she knows that they would all fight for her, and love her, and stand up for her, too, with the same dedication and passion as making that ultimate sacrifice. 

Zack was crying a little bit along with her (she hasn’t stopped crying this whole time, as humiliating as that sounded) and he grasped her knee, “She thinks she failed raising you but I’m just amazed that somebody so strong and good could come out of that small-mindedness.”

Billy nodded and Jason said, “Seconded.”

“Oh, and your brothers are awesome little dudes that think the world of you, and I’m pretty sure who you like to get with isn’t going to change that,” Zack finished with a decisive nod.

Trini let out a watery chuckle but Kim was still sniffling a little bit to her left so Trini pulled her into a hug. “Hugging you is the best part of my day so don’t you dare ever say sorry for it again,” she whispered fiercely in Kim’s ear, for only her to hear. Kim leaned back a little bit, but only so she could press their foreheads together. 

Trini breathed in Kim’s scent, and tried to memorize the feeling of Zack’s sweater scratching at her neck. She wanted to remember the look in Jason’s eyes and have Billy’s steadfast defense locked away in her head so that she could call on this night when things got rough at home again. If the Power Rangers could bitch slap Rita to the moon, then they should be able to handle her mom.

“I love you guys. Thanks for coming to rescue me.”

Jason squeezed her shoulder, “Thank you for asking us for help.”

“We love you too,” Billy grinned.

“I’ve let a friend down before, and believe me when I say it’s never going to happen again. Ever,” Kim said.

Zack just smiled up at everyone, “So… all familial drama aside, can we restart this episode? I want to see what Ben bought.”

“What would you guys get if you could treat yourself?” Billy asked, taking the topic change in stride.

Trini shrugged, “I dunno, probably a raincoat or something for next time.”

When they all started laughing everything felt okay again. Trini wasn’t exactly looking forward to going back home, but the Rangers had her back. She knew she was strong and true, and she’d be damned if she was going to be ashamed of herself for even one more second.

**Author's Note:**

> Who am I kidding, I wasn't twenty minutes into that movie and I KNEW I was going to write fanfiction for it. I'm surprised it took me this long, tbh.
> 
> I think the Rangers are perfect for poly/ OT5 but this is pre any sort of relationship. 
> 
> Also, Zack was totally thinking how unfair it was that his mom is the best lady in the universe and she’s going to die, while Trini’s shitty mom was healthy, but he definitely wasn’t going to say that out loud.
> 
> Oh yeah, and if anybody has any issues/suggestions for the way I wrote Billy, let me know.


End file.
